It is important for a munition launcher (for example, an aircraft—including UAVs and helicopters) launcher, ship, for example submarine, launcher or automotive, for example a truck, launcher) to know when a munition is attached to it. In particular, it is important to know when the munition has been released and is separated from the launcher platform. It is also possible for a smaller (child) munition to be released from a larger (parent) munition. In this case, the larger munition is the munition launcher platform for the smaller munition.
This has previously been achieved by the use of a wire electrically connecting the munition and munition launcher platform. When the electrical connection is broken, this is an indication that the munition is no longer attached.
There are a number of disadvantages of this system. Firstly, the wire can be sheared out, especially during a “rail launch” or “canister launch” from the munition launcher platform. This can lead to damage to the munition, munition launcher platform or munition launcher or failure of the system. It is also noted that a different wire arrangement may be needed for each different type of launch platform system. For example, a different wire setup is required for a rail launch or canister launch as opposed to an ejection ram launch method. This means that, depending on the launcher platform used, the munition needs to be supplied with a specific wire arrangement. Another disadvantage is that the wire system requires a physical electrical continuity in order to work.
In addition, a munition launcher platform may need to be informed of the type of munition that it is connected to. This is traditionally done by measuring voltage levels between certain points and by using discrete logic/look up tables. However, this requires the munition to be powered.
The present invention seeks to mitigate the above-mentioned problems. Alternatively or additionally, the present invention seeks to provide improved methods of carrying a munition on a munition launcher platform.